


Синяки

by leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Goretober 2019, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Мэтт Мердок больше не звонит Ночной медсестре, теперь он звонит Фогги





	Синяки

Фогги больше ничего ему не говорит. Ни о синяках, ни об опасных ночных вылазках, ни о репутации фирмы (набившее когда-то оскомину «Что будет с нами, если они поймают тебя, Мэтт? Кто будет твоим адвокатом?»). Фогги больше не осуждает его, не кричит, как блядь, тебе пришло в голову, что это отличная идея воскреснуть из мертвых и позволить твоим друзьям дальше тебя оплакивать?  
Мэтт не возражает ему, что жестоко было бы проделывать это с ними дважды. Не добавляет, что возможно, лучше бы им остаться мертвым — и парню в черном, и тому слепому адвокату, потому что, когда он последний раз это сказал, Фогги закричал, что не может больше слышать эту херню.  
«Мердок, Нельсон и Пейдж» возвращаются дело, принимают клиентов, спорят на тему того, какую линию защиты лучше выбрать, ходят в суд, заказывают вместе пончики и пару раз отправляются в пятницу вечером вместе в бильярд. И все же...  
Они больше не говорят о Дардевиле и его поступках. Словно он бессмертный самоубийца, прыгающий с крыш, которого власти отчаялись остановить. Иногда Мэтт опаздывает на работу и что-то проскальзывает в их голосах — мимолетная дрожь, стук сердца, — не тревога, а удивление, что он до сих пор жив. Будто каждый день приходя в офис, Фогги и Карен не уверены увидят ли его там или нет. Усталое ожидание беды.  
И тогда Мэтт чувствует себя виноватым за все то, что с ним сделал и еще сделает, запирает костюм Дардевила в сундуке и не подходит к нему несколько дней. Не слушает новости, вой сирен и ночные крики. Пытается жить самой обычной жизнью...  
А потом он в два часа звонит Фогги и просит приехать и забрать его из подворотни на второй авеню, потому что не может идти. Мэтт хорошо переносит боль, но иногда она дезориентирует, лишает сил, и то, что занимало секунды занимает тысячелетия.  
Фогги приезжает на такси (у него есть проверенный водитель, который никогда не задает вопросов, они вместе с Мэттом защищали однажды его жену) и затаскивает его внутрь. На заднем сидении заботливо расстелена клеенка. Когда они выходят из машины — Фогги успевал дать ему обезболивающих, черт его знает через кого он их достает, — водитель предлагает им помощь, но Фогги отказывается и закидывают руку Мэтта себе на плечо.  
Они поднимаются примерно столько же, сколько паломники на вершину горы Синай, но без надежды на откровение.  
Фогги усаживает (или укладывает) его на диван и часто загнанно дышит. Но не спрашивает, как Мэтта угораздило, где он, блядь, вообще был.  
У Фогги нет медицинского образования — он схватывает на ходу. Мэтт заставил его научиться, и обычно от осознания становится немного стыдно, но чаще на усталость нет сил. Мэтт перестал спрашивать — зачем Фогги пришел, почему все еще здесь, зачем он в принципе отвечает на его звонки.  
Фогги подходит ближе и пальцами гладит каждый его синяк, каждую ссадину, каждый шрам. Так нежно, будто это его единственный способ увидеть, что с Мэттом произошло. Руки Фогги пахнут антисептиком, а рот зубной пастой — перед сном тот всегда тщательно чистит зубы.  
— Больно? — спрашивает Фогги, легонько надавливая там, где синяков больше всего. Его это до чертиков пугает, его голос звучит так, будто ему, а не Мэтту больно.  
— Да, — нет смысла врать. — Но терпимо. Бывало хуже.  
Когда Мэтт последний раз соврал, что в полном порядке, ниндзя отбили ему внутренние органы и несколько дней он блевал кровью на больничной койке. Чтобы положить его туда, Карен и Фогги пришлось имитировать уличное ограбление.  
— Это давно перестало меня успокаивать.  
«С тех пор, как я думал, что ты мертв», — явно хочется добавить Фогги, но тот молчит. Его пальцы говорят за него. Мэтта продолжает поражать до чего они ловкие. Какими ловкими они стали за эти месяцы (годы?).  
— Ничего такого, с чем бы ты не справился, — наконец произносит Мэтт. — Легкий вечер.  
Ему не видны синяки и раны на его теле, но он умудряется прочувствовать их целиком, пока Фогги его ощупывает. Мэтт не врет. Это действительно была легкая прогулка, всего один раз он сцепился с уличной бандой. Просто один из них оказался не совсем человеком (нелюдем? так их сейчас называют?) и хорошенько приложил его о кирпичную стену. Они скрылись раньше, чем Мэтт очнулся.  
С ним бы было все в порядке. Наверное. Он запаниковал. Он привык, что Фогги отвечает на его звонки.  
— Легкое сотрясение, — со знанием дела говорит Фогги. — Так ты по телефону сказал.  
Черт. Иногда беспомощность и паника заставляют его быть честнее, чем хотелось.  
— Давай без больниц? — просит Мэтт. — Я устал.  
— Конечно. Я проведу здесь всю ночь, чтобы следить за тем, умрешь ты или все-таки нет.  
Поначалу Мэтту мерещится сарказм, а потом Фогги снимает пальто и пиджак и садится на ковер у дивана и включает телевизор. Ночью на повторе показывают древний ситком, они, кажется, знают наизусть все серии, но это лучше, чем слушать в тишине чужое сердцебиение.  
Иногда Фогги так и засыпает — спиной привалившись к дивану, и Мэтт подкладывает ему под голову подушку, чтобы наутро шея не болела. Только завтра Фогги выступать в суде. Ему надо выспаться.  
— Кровать? — предлагает Мэтт.  
— Что?  
— Ты можешь смотреть в кровати — умру я или все-таки нет.  
— Насколько сильно тебя стукнули?  
— Можно разложить диван. Или кинуть вниз запасной матрас. Места должно хватить. — Запасной матрас появился у Мэтта, когда у него ночевала Электра. Он хотел его сжечь, но забыл. — Так что, разделишь ложе с поверженным героем?  
Мэтт использует запрещенный прием: вытягивает здоровую руку и перебирает волосы Фогги между пальцев, а потом ласково разминает шею.  
— Ты подкатываешь? — прямо спрашивает Фогги.  
Он всегда использует одну и ту же фразу, еще с колледжа, как будто это юридически выверенная, и многократно проверенная формулировка. В каком-то смысле так и есть.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты спал на полу.  
— Я не твой плюшевый медведь.  
— А я не маленький мальчик. И у меня нет сотрясения.  
— Да, у детей гораздо больше здравого смысла, — замечает Фогги и целует его кисть, когда она оказывается у губ.  
Поднявшись с дивана, Мэтт думает, что возможно, погорячился — ничего не выйдет, но не протестует, когда Фогги помогает ему подняться по лестнице. Спальня наверху отличная идея, когда ты попадаешь туда через чердачное окно, а в остальных — эта идея болезненная.  
Фогги аккуратно сгружает его на кровать, приносит воды и еще обезболивающих.  
— Переоценил свои силы, герой? — забираясь в постель, спрашивает Фогги. Он ложится на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы во сне случайно не задеть его рукой или ногой. — К слову, твои ужасные синяки не входят в список моих тайных эротических фантазий. Не знаю, с чего ты это взял.  
— Я просто... — Мэтт разводит руками. Нет ничего, что бы он мог Фогги дать. Кроме того, что перестать разрушать его жизнь, но в прошлый раз тот не оценил. Фогги берет его за здоровую руку и крепко сжимает пальцы. — Поцелуй меня?  
Они не занимаются сексом. Тут Фогги прав, Мэтту крепко досталось, и подъем наверх отнял последние силы.  
Сейчас достаточно лежать в одной кровати и губами ощущать жар чужого рта.  
Когда Фогги целует его — страстно и одновременно нежно, это ненадолго отгоняет царящую вокруг темноту. Мэтт больше не слышит уличных сирен, только их общее дыхание, прикосновения, уютную, разделенную на двоих тишину. Свой собственный тихий стон. Смесь удовольствия, отчаяния и отголосков минувшей боли.  
Фогги откатывается в сторону, накрывает их обоих одеялом и шепчет:  
— Спи.  
Когда Мэтт засыпает, — уже под утро — губы немного саднит.


End file.
